


Wagashi

by XanMar001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cannibalism, F/M, Murder, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: When a salty suitor comes courting the cat, what's a sweet chef to do?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Wagashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinetteAgresteBrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/gifts).



> This work is inspired by Sweets To Die For by MarinetteAgresteBrand as an additional chapter that falls somewhere between Golden Honey and Burnt Sugar.
> 
> @MarinetteAgresteBrand Merry Christmas and thank you for drawing Inkk for me.

Marinette flipped the sign on the front door to open and danced back through the impeccably arrayed shelves to the till where her sharply dressed boyfriend stood. Manon and the other staff were all still in the back, giving the young couple a moment to themselves.  
"You've certainly made yourself comfortable back here, Chaton." Marinette giggled as his eyes crossed following the finger she extended to boop his nose.  
Beaming back at her he replied, "How can I not when I have such a sweet teacher."  
"Trying to butter me up?" She returned lightly, sidling up beside him. "Were you hoping to get a treat for kissing up this morning?"  
"I think kissing you up would be the treat Buguinette." He purred, bringing her hand to his lips and laying a line of kisses up her arm. She giggled again as he turned her arm for access to the crook of her elbow, the light stubble of his chin grazing the tender skin of her forearm. "Well, if that tickles your fancy…" he began, but was interrupted by a jingle of the bell which heralded the first customer of the day.  
The couple quickly returned their limbs to themselves and turned to greet their guest.  
"Good morning, and welcome to Lucky Charm!" They chorused.  
"So the rumors were true I see." Came a dull and disapproving reply. The woman had her eyes locked on Adrien as strode toward him purposefully without so much as a glance at the shelves, her precisely trimmed raven bob barely swaying due to her perfectly even steps. "I insisted to mother that the tabloids were not to be trusted and you couldn't have possibly disgraced us both by flouncing about with a floozy like that," she spat, disdainfully raking her eyes over Marinette's petite frame, "but here you are."  
"Is there something I can help you with, mademoiselle?" Marinette inquired with forced cordiality, a tight smile plastered on her face.  
The woman turned her hazel eyes toward the young patisserie, meeting her gaze and acknowledging her for the first time. "You can keep your filthy mitts off my fiancee." She hissed. "I'll be taking him back now."  
Adrien interposed himself between the two women, putting his hand protectively in front of Marinette and gently pushing her behind him. His smile was all teeth as he growled out, "well, seeing as he isn't here right now, perhaps you should look for him elsewhere."  
The woman tisked tersely at his reply, glaring up at him without raising her head. "Don't play games with me, Agreste," she sneered, "this charade of yours has brought enough shame to our families, it's time to grow up and rejoin reality. Or did you think I would accept your infidelity?"  
"Infidelity!?" Adrien seethed indignantly, his knuckles whitening as he fisted his hands by his sides.  
"Stay calm now, mon Chaton." Marinette murmured to him, placing a hand on his wrist to ground him. "It seems our customer is just confused."  
The woman's eyes narrowed to slits as she turned on Marinette "I think you are the confused one, little baker." She scoffed. "Though I must say I am even more disappointed in you." She stated, returning her focus to the man between them. "I was told you were to be my equal, the tiger to the Tsurugi dragon, yet you have allowed a common kitchen wench turn you into a mewling kitten."  
Despite the sting of her words, Adrien was far more concerned about Marinette's safety at this point. The woman before them, Kagami he remembered her name to be, looked downright murderous. Add to that the fact that she was an Olympic fencer and he was not about to take any chances with his Princess' safety. "Say what you will of me," the man ground out through bared teeth, "but leave her out of whatever drama you have cooked up."  
"It is not I who have brought drama upon us all, Agreste, it is you." Kagami retorted. "You were the one to tarnish our houses' reputations to sculk about with some sculley wench while already being betrothed to a proper lady more suitable to your station."  
"And what 'station' would that be, Mademoiselle Tsurugi?" Adrien hissed, warmth bleeding from his summer meadow eyes and chilling them to a glacial hue. "I see no reason why 'Paris' sweet heart' should not spend his days basking in the presence of the 'Princess of Pastries'."  
"Such a farcical name for a faux royal attempting to rise above her rightful rate." The heiress huffed as she crossed her arms over her crimson coated chest. "The only thing rich about her is the overly sweet icing she seems to slather on everything." The brief roll of her head to indicate the surrounding selection sent her formerly immobile locks on a brief orbit of her pristinely painted head, before falling largely still once more. "Your father arranged your engagement to me in a bid to bind our two houses when he courted Tsurugi Industries for a merger."  
Adrien's simmering anger was nearing a bold and ice blue eyes flashed with rage; but a light jingle from the door alerting them all to the arrival of another customer effectively ended the conversation, though it did nothing to relieve the tension among them. They stood silently staring at each other as the pattering of petite footsteps puttered about the shop before coming to a stop behind Kagami. "Pardon, mademoiselle, but may I pass, please?" The gentle interruption was enough to finally break the trio out of their seemingly frozen states.  
Marinette turned to the elderly lady and allowed a genuine smile to soften her features. "Madame Marianne! Please step right up." The young patisserie piped up with a chipper chirp. "Mademoiselle Tsurugi was just about to depart anyway. She was unfortunately unable to find what she was searching for here."  
Kagami's eyes gleamed with a fiery fury, but she held her tongue, turning instead on her heel and heading for the door. The elder lady watched her go before turning back toward the till and tittering, "such a saucy young thing." Under her breath, then raising her voice so the couple behind the counter could hear her more clearly, she queried, "What was that tart's twat in a twist about?"  
Marinette laughed aloud at that, placing her hand delicately in front of her mouth as Adrien snorted by her side. The sweet chef calmed her chuckles and wiped tears from her eyes before she managed to reply, "Oh, she was just looking for something a bit more spicy than we offer here." as she caught her breath once more. Settling herself more fully, she turned to her beau and remarked, "she was quite a sourpuss, wasn't she?" before being once again reduced by risible ripples.  
Marianne smiled merrily at them both before taking her bag of goodies and turning for the door, calling a cheerful, "keep the change," over her shoulder as she picked her way back through the displays and left with a jolly jingle of the doorbell.  
"That Tsurugi girl still seemed a bit salty when she left, Kitten," Marinette mused before bringing her voice a bit lower and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps you could bring her home for supper and we can sort her out."  
Adrien pulled away and brought his lady's fingers to his lips, his crystal eyes twinkling with mischief. "Your wish is my command, Pretty Princess." He purred pleasantly, removing his apron and preparing to depart.  
"Oh, Chaton?" she called after him, paused until he was at her side once more. "Bring some panko home with you. There's a kare-pan recipe I've been dying to try that I'm sure would suit her taste."  
"Perhaps some baked nikuman as well, so theirs a healthy option too," he hummed in reply, before turning tail once more and prowling off to procure a present for his lady.


End file.
